Cheer Up, Shenzi
by Brainyxbat
Summary: After Santana insults and pushes Shenzi on the floor, making her cry, her daddy Friar Tuck helps make his little girl feel better.


**(Santana is 3, and Shenzi is 2 in this story.)**

Rugrats Parody (Original Story)

Cheer up, Shenzi

George Goof was visiting the Tucks at their home with his 3-year-old daughter Santana. Santana was dressed in a light pink blouse with a little bows print under a hot pink ruffled romper, a cotton candy-colored tutu, pink zebra socks, and pink boots, with her signature bow in her hair.

George knocked on the door, and a couple seconds later, Friar Tuck answered, carrying his own little daughter, Shenzi. She was in a little white t-shirt that said "Juicy Girl" in black letters with a black bow on the collar, a black tutu, her white ruffle socks with black bows, and black buckle sneakers. She also had a white bow with skulls in her long hair.

"Hey George," He smiled, "Santana," he looked down at the pink-clad toddler.

"Hi, Mr. Shenzi's Dad!" She greeted, "Shenzi," She looked up at the younger, giggling girl.

"May we come in?" George asked.

"Sure," Friar Tuck smiled as he stepped out of the doorway, letting the two Goofs enter. Little did they know, the visit would end in disaster.

Later that day, the trouble started.

"I love your clothes, Tuck," Santana smiled synthetically, "They look boonique together."

"Thanks, Santana," Shenzi smiled.

"By boonique I mean, totally lame!" Santana laughed.

"What?" The black-haired child was confused.

"They make you look like a freak!" The pink-clad girl taunted, "Shenzi is a freak! Shenzi is a freak! Ha ha!" To finish, she roughly pushed Shenzi to the floor! The adults, who saw the whole thing, immediately stood up before the little girl on the floor started to cry.

"Santana Goof!" George scolded her as Friar Tuck picked up his crying daughter, "I, I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

"It's OK, it's not your fault," The badger assured his friend as he rubbed his little girl's back in comfort.

"I should uh, take her home," George stammered.

"I think it'd be a good idea; it's getting a bit late anyway," Friar Tuck nodded in agreement as Shenzi still cried from the insults and being pushed down. After they left, he sat on the couch with her, as she was wiping her large eyes with her tiny hands, letting out little sniffles as tears fell. "There, there, sweetie," He wiped the tears off her little face, "Why don't we do something fun before you go to bed, huh? What do you say?"

Shenzi looked down at her legs for a second before she nodded a bit.

"That's my girl," He smiled, stroking her dark, soft hair, "Come on." He stood up with her in his arms and took her into her bedroom, where he set her on the bed. "So, what do you want to do?"

The child thought for a second before she jumped on the floor, toddled to her closet, took out a Lil' Bats Black and White Tutu, and held it up to her little body.

"Oh, you want to dress up for me?" She nodded and put the skirt back by tossing it on the floor, making her daddy chuckle.

She then walked into her closet where he couldn't see her, and came out about a minute later. She was in a green and purple skull tutu, green boots, and a purple t-shirt with "Daddy's Girl" on the front. The saying was true; she was truly a Daddy's Girl.

"You look quite beautiful," Friar Tuck chuckled as the blushing child lifted her skirt a bit in a little curtsy, before she went back in the closet.

She came out in an orange, yellow, and black candy corn tutu with a black t-shirt that said "Daddy's Little Monster" in bright green letters, the word Monster looking like it was dripping, black high top sneakers with chain laces, and black knee socks with two white stripes at the top.

"You look ready for Halloween," Her father smirked. She went back in the closet, but she came out a second later in the same outfit, but was holding a black and yellow tutu in her little hands with a confused expression.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked her. She looked down at the skirt, then shrugged her little shoulders, "You don't know what to wear with that?" She nodded timidly, "Here, I'll help you." He stood on the floor, and looked in her closet, as she watched. After a couple seconds, he pulled out a black t-shirt with the Batman symbol in yellow. "Here, you like Batman, right?" He smiled, before she nodded, "Here, try this," He gave her the shirt. She took it, and went in her closet, before she came back out in the shirt and tutu.

"You look very nice, Shenzi," Friar Tuck smiled at his little girl, "But there's something missing." He went to the dresser, took out Batman socks with capes on the backs, and put them on her little feet. Then he added a Batman bow in her hair, substituting the skulls one, "There, that's better."

Shenzi smiled before it faded away, and she looked like she was going to cry again.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, "Are you still hurt from what Santana did to you?" She nodded, tears falling. "Oh, it's OK, she didn't mean it," He wiped her tears away, and stroked her hair.

"Hmm, I know what will get you smiling again," She furrowed her little eyebrows in confusion as he set her back on the bed. Little did she know, she was in for a big surprise. "Now, cover your eyes," Shenzi put her little hands over her closed, large eyes.

"Oh, looks like somebody's here to visit you; you know who it is?" She shook her head, still covering her eyes, "Uh oh!" He exclaimed, making a smile creep on her little face, "Looks like you have a surprise visit with the Tickle Monster!" He finished as he quickly started to tickle Shenzi. Falling back, she let out a little squeal as she burst into cute giggles.

"Hehehehehehehe!" She giggled as he attacked all the ticklish spots on her tiny body; her sides, ribs, back, tummy, and little armpits over her shirt.

After about a minute, the black-haired child was nearly in tears again, but thankfully from laughing instead of crying, as she kicked her little legs. He stopped as she sat up, wiping her large eyes with her arm.

"You feel better?" Friar Tuck asked her, and to his delight, she nodded, smiling, "That's good," He smiled back as he kissed her little forehead.

Then her eyes drooped as she let out a cute yawn, stretching her little arms up.

"Looks like it's a certain little girl's bedtime," He chuckled as she smiled sleepily. She jumped on the floor, toddled in her closet, and came out in a black ruffled romper resembling Santana's, a black, white, and red panda tutu, and ruffle socks with bows. But the right sock had a red bow and ruffles, while the left had black. Her daddy chuckled at her mismatching socks. "You ready for bed?" She nodded, smiling tiredly, "Did you brush your teeth?" Her smile faded away, before she shook her head sheepishly. "Come on, let's go," He shook his head in amusement as he led his little daughter to the bathroom.

After a couple minutes, the two came back in the toddler's bedroom, her teeth fresh and brushed. Shenzi yawned again, rubbing her eyes with her arm as Friar Tuck laid her in her bed.

"Good night, sweetheart," He smiled as he laid the covers over her little body, up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She smiled sleepily in response as he turned on her nightlight, turned off her ceiling light, and left the room as the little girl drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: Just in case there was any confusion, I uesd the characters in my parody of Rugrats for this. This was just a silly, random, and cute oneshot I thought of. XD Oh, and just so you know, I put in "boonique" instead of "unique" on purpose. Friar Tuck [the version I used here] (c) Disney. Shenzi Tuck, George Goof, Santana Goof (c) Me.)**


End file.
